Percabeth's 12 Days of Christmas
by GreenNinja23
Summary: "I'm going to woo you this Christmas, Annabeth Chase." Percy announced, loud enough for everyone to hear. "I made a mistake not doing it sooner so I'm making up for lost time by doing it in style." Annabeth can't really blame him. He may be ten years late but he's certainly making this Christmas interesting.
1. 12 Days Until Christmas

_On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…._

Annabeth adjusted her dress shirt as she scrambled into her office. Her cheeks were pink from the cold; the rest of her face flushed to match. Annabeth shivered as she dropped her briefcase on her desk. She quickly hurried to turn up the heat in her office and sighed in relief when it began to hum. The heater was next to her chair so she quickly sat down and opened her laptop up to check her emails.

Annabeth had been offered the positon of CEO only a few months prior and she was still in disbelief. In all her twenty seven years on the planet, she never thought she would be where she was. She had hoped –the Gods knew she had wished and dreamed for this—but for a while having this positon was only a distant dream. It only became a reality due to her hard work.

Now the Olympus company was well known for their extraordinary buildings; both in design and structure. Her mother hadn't understood why she wanted to be an architect but supported her none the less. If it wasn't for her; Annabeth doubted she could have finished college and gotten her degree.

As her emails began to load, a small chime sounded. Annabeth smiled to herself and clicked on the new message.

 _To the blond goddess sitting alone in her office,_

 _How is your morning going? Seems like someone was a little late today. Tssk tssk. Not very CEO-like Miss Chase._

 _Now worried you might clomp me for the teasing, I have brought coffee and muffins as bribery for you to spend part of your busy morning with me._

 _If that ploy doesn't work; I'll use guilt. I walked all the way across the street to eat with you; dodging dangerous cars and old ladies with purses. Surely that earns me a few minutes?_

 _I'll be in your weird waiting room._

 _The lonely and hungry,_

 _Percy Jackson._

Annabeth bit her lip to fight her growing smile. Percy Jackson; just his name shouldn't bring her so much joy. She had met him her senior year of high school ten years ago; he quickly became her best friend. And shortly after, her first love.

He of course didn't know that.

And probably never would.

Annabeth had thought once upon a time, that she and Percy could have been high school sweethearts. The type of people to build a life together effortlessly. She had been sure he was going to kiss her at their senior prom but something had flashed in his eyes –she suspected fear—and he had stuttered something about punch before dashing off.

They never quite had another moment like it.

When they had graduated, she remembered getting a quick picture with him and a fleeting hug before he was dashing off into his car to travel with his friend Grover for the summer. She had tried to squash her disappointment by focusing on her future. She was going to college; one of the best around.

She didn't see Percy for years.

She had gotten the full college experience. Parties here and there, study groups, new friends, couple of boyfriends and memories she still thought about to this day. She had been happy but she could never fully forget the boy with sea green eyes who had stolen her heart so many years before.

When she had gotten a job at Olympus she had bumped into him.

Literally.

Her coffee had exploded and she was seconds away from doing the same until he offered her his hand and her eyes met his. She could never forget those eyes even the man behind them had changed. He had looked older, more mature and completely amused at the sight of her.

After learning he worked in the aquarium building just across the street and often visited Olympus to visit his cousin Jason and his wife Piper –who Annabeth later met at the accounting reception desk—Annabeth had been floored. It only took her a week to realize like it or not, Percy was back in her life.

After taking two years to get used to it and all the emotions she felt for him returning, Annabeth found herself enjoying him the same way she did in high school. Whether he was her best friend or something more, Annabeth loved spending time with him. They were together so often, people were often surprised that they weren't _'together_ ' together.

Annabeth had been firm in setting everyone straight. She couldn't afford to let her entire office building know she was stupidly in love with the man that often used chopsticks to make himself a walrus in their lunch room.

Annabeth sighed blissfully and shut her laptop to head towards her waiting room. She passed Jason and Thalia on the way and they both eagerly followed her when she mentioned she was going to meet Percy. Thalia was head of their marketing department and Jason had taken a job as an accountant to be closer to his wife.

When Annabeth made it to the waiting room, she smiled. Percy was watching the fish float around in their tank quietly. His hands were in his lap but sitting next to him, as promised was her muffin and coffee. She cleared her throat to get his attention and Percy immediately jumped up from the couch to greet her with bright eyes and an easy smile. Annabeth felt her heart melt.

She hid it with a smirk.

"Coffee and muffin?"

"Geez woman." Percy scoffed and handed her the food. "I see you only came down for the food instead of my wonderful company. Am I just a delivery boy to you?"

"Nah." Annabeth took a bit of her muffin. "You're a good distraction."

"Need to be distracted from something?"

"December is a rough month. We're going to be on break in a few days so there's a lot I want done before then."

"Oh right!" Percy grinned childishly. "Christmas is only twelve days away right?"

Annabeth did the math in her head and nodded. Percy's grin widened and he turned to the receptionist. She was smiling too and Annabeth immediately felt defensive. One glance at Thalia and Jason told her something was happening.

When Percy turned from the receptionist desk with a large bundle of felt roses, she sucked in a breath as Percy presented them to her. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. His smile turned sheepish.

"Piper helped me make them. She said you would like handmade ones better then plastic ones and these last all year 'round so you don't have to worry about taking care of them or anything."

"Why?"

Annabeth hadn't been able to say anything else, think anything else. Today wasn't anything special and roses were a symbol of…well something they didn't have. At least not on his end. Percy grabbed her hands and set her coffee and muffin down; he wrapped her fingers around the bundle and seemed pleased when he saw them in her hands. He blushed lightly.

"On the twelfth day of Christmas-" Percy gulped nervously and glanced behind her. Jason and Thalia were encouraging him silently. "-your um…well your _me_ gave you twelve heart _felt_ roses."

Annabeth found herself laughing breathlessly at him; still having no idea what was going on. Percy smiled at her once more, seeming more encouraged with her expression. She glanced down at the pedals and touched them carefully. When her eyes met Percy's, she found him closer. She squeaked. (Something she whole-heartedly denied later)

"I'm going to woo you this Christmas, Annabeth Chase." Percy announced, loud enough for everyone to hear. "I made a mistake not doing it sooner so I'm making up for lost time by doing it in style. Tell me now if this is something you don't want."

Annabeth flushed as everyone leaned closer to hear her answer. She was scrambling to think of something to say; _anything_ would work!

"Um."

Okay so anything but _that._ Annabeth saw Percy's face fall instantly and she panicked, reaching out to touch his arm. He glanced at her hand before staring back at her. Realizing that this was _actually happening_ and Percy was waiting for her answer, Annabeth smiled flustered but nodded.

She stumbled backing away from him and lifted the flowers bashfully. Percy was grinning as he watched her struggle to walk back to her office. She was walking backwards and managed to bump into the door and stumble over her own feet, further embarrassing herself. She laughed sheepishly and firmly shut her office door behind her.

Annabeth leaned back against the door and pressed the flowers into her face to hide her red cheeks. The felt was soft against her cheeks.

… _.Twelve felt roses._

* * *

 **Yep you got it. I'm doing a Percabeth count down till Christmas.**

 **So we're all in the same boat.**

 **~Percy and Annabeth are both in their late twenties**

 **~They work across the road from each other but have known each other since high school**

 **~Percy plans to woo Annabeth using his own 12 days till Christmas.**

 **Questions will be answered throughout the story.**

 **But its mostly just fluff to help us count down the days.**

 **Thanks for reading! See you tomorrow!**

 _~12 days until Christmas~_


	2. 11 Days Until Christmas

_On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

Confusion. Annabeth was confused.

Annabeth had taken an extra twenty minutes getting to her office. She had taken every back stairwell they had and had even hid behind a few desks to avoid anyone who had heard about what happened the day before. Piper and Thalia apparently couldn't keep a secret and were determined to tell everyone in the building.

When she _did_ manage to make it to her office, she closed their blinds facing the office and shut her door. She had taken the roses home to put on her coffee table but she left one on her desk for her to enjoy. Her fingers lightly traced the pedal as she sighed breathlessly.

Annabeth couldn't wrap her mind around it.

Percy Jackson –the very man she had been in love with for half of her life—had announced to everyone he planned to woo her with his own version of the twelve days of Christmas. Everyone in her office had a field day; the handsome and dorky marine biologist next door was _finally_ wooing the CEO. It had taken a while hadn't it?

Almost ten years.

She had only been reunited with Percy for three years and the first two, she had tried to avoid him. Annabeth just couldn't wrap her head around it. Why did he choose _now_ to do this? Why didn't he do it the first year they were reacquainted? Or even back at their senior prom? _He had the perfect opportunity to and he just-_

Okay so there was still some bitterness there.

Annabeth sighed and slumped over to bang her head on her desk. All this wondering was giving her a headache. When she smacked her forehead on the corner of her laptop, she winced. Okay so maybe banging your head on a desk didn't help with headaches but it helped with the frustration.

One good thing about this whole 'twelve days of Christmas' deal Percy was doing –besides the obvious of trying to gain her affections—Annabeth was guaranteed she would see Percy for the next eleven days; or at least hear from him. She had been too stunned yesterday to do anything but stumble into her office and stare at the flowers he had made for her but today – _oho today!—_ she was going to ask him just what brought this all on.

Annabeth decided to try and finish some work while she waited for whatever today's gift would be. Her office hours normally went from eight to four but she decided she would wait at the office until Percy showed up.

Every so often, people would trickle in and not-so-subtlety look to see if Percy had dropped anything off but they all left disappointed. When five PM began to roll around, Annabeth herself began to feel disappointed.

A little angry and a lot confused, Annabeth checked the clock on her laptop. It was almost six PM. She had stayed an extra two hours for him and he never showed. Angry and hurt, Annabeth began to type out an email.

 _To the man who is terrible at wooing a woman,_

 _You know normally when a man is trying to earn the affections of a woman; he doesn't ignore her for an entire day._

 _I'm not entirely sure what to make of all this 'wooing' business you're pulling but I thought we were at least friends. You always come by around lunch and the day after announcing to everyone I work with you plan to romance me, you don't show? I feel foolish and I think I might actually have to punch you in the throat if that was your goal._

 _I waited an extra two hours for you to show. You didn't so I am sending this email to let you know I am going home. Since you have never been to my house and probably don't know where it is, I can only assume you will be skipping today's gift._

Annabeth's keyboard clicked furiously as she typed out her message. A single thought had her freezing in a panic.

… _And if you're somehow hurt or unable to come due to an emergency then I apologize. But you do have my cell phone number so you would have been able to call me if that was the case…._

 _Let's just say if you weren't hurt before then you will be later._

 _My throat punches don't feel good._

 _Already cracking my knuckles._

 _The pissed off and maybe, slightly disappointed;_

 _Annabeth Chase_

Annabeth shut her laptop quickly and began to pack up. Since she was one of the last ones out of the building, she assisted in locking everything up for the night. She waved goodbye to the night security guard as she walked through the parking lot towards her car; it was only of the only ones there. Even if it wasn't dark out, she still would be able to find it.

Annabeth shivered as she climbed into her car. When the car was on and the heat was blasting she saw it was 6:45. She wanted to hurry home. Her neighbor Lydia often fed her two dogs and let them out but Annabeth wanted to see them. After a rough day like today, she needed ice cream and her two favorite boys.

She would stop at the store for the ice cream. After a second thought, she decided to get bones for Odie and Griffin too; they were good boys this year.

When Annabeth pulled into the grocery store at 6:57, she didn't notice Percy's car parked a few spots away. She dug through her purse for her wallet as she walked through the doors. She headed towards the dog section first for the Milk Bones.

When she finally found the type she knew her boys liked, she turned and bumped straight into Percy Jackson himself. Annabeth was too surprised to be angry when Percy pulled her into a tight hug; crushing the box of Milk Bones between them.

"Gods!" He chuckled in her ear. "That one was torture! I almost broke when I got your email!"

When Percy pulled away to look at her, Annabeth quickly smacked him with her purse. He cried out and looked so adorable, she hit him again.

"Where _were_ you?" She cried. "Seriously you're _terrible_ at wooing a woman! What was today's gift? Worry and disappointment?"

"Eleven uninterrupted hours."

"What?"

Percy smiled sheepishly and reached up to rub the back of his neck. He looked so damn adorable; Annabeth had to resist the urge to smack him again. He shouldn't be allowed to look so cute when she was supposed to be mad at him. Annabeth crossed her arms and waited until he explained himself.

"Well I had another idea but you said you guys had a lot of work to finish before you went on Christmas break and I wanted to give you a day to try and finish it so I left you alone for eleven hours. You started at eight and it's seven right now! Eleven hours."

He looked so proud of himself; Annabeth had no choice but to laugh. She placed her hand on his shoulder to support herself while she hunched over. She didn't even care about everyone watching them curiously. It was just so _Percy;_ stupidly sweet.

Percy was watching her nervously.

"You were supposed to think it was sweet." He grumbled. "You weren't supposed to laugh in my face."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Annabeth gasped as a few more giggles broke through. She placed her hand over her mouth until she was calm. "I did think it was sweet Percy, if not a bit ironic. I stayed late to give you a chance to visit me but didn't get any work done because I was worried you weren't going to show up or that this was some kind of joke."

"Why would I make you a joke?" Percy asked her seriously. Annabeth sombered. "I read your email you know. At risk of that throat punch you threatened me with; I have to ask, why would you think I was trying to make fun of you? I told you flat out what I was doing and you nodded. Was I wrong thinking you wanted this?"

Annabeth flushed at the blunt question and quickly tried to think of a way to evade his question. He could never know how long she had longed for him to do something like this. She huffed and tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"We've known each other for a very long time Percy." She started slowly. Percy nodded in agreement. "You have had plenty of time to do something like this and it was already confusing trying to figure out why you're doing it _now_ instead of _then."_

Realization flashed across his face and Percy quickly matched her blush. When he stayed quiet, Annabeth huffed and brushed past him to head towards the ice cream section. She may not be disappointed any longer but she was still quite confused and ice cream is clearly what she needed.

Percy followed her desperately.

"Wait! Wait. Shit, c'mon wait a second Annabeth!"

She continued down the aisle until she found the ice cream. She didn't need to figure out what kind she wanted as she always picked the same thing. Annabeth grabbed her favorite tub and turned around to see Percy holding his hands out to prevent her from passing him again. She realized she could have easily turned around and gone out of the aisle that way but he was chasing her down so she would listen; she could give him that.

"I have my reasons okay? I do." He told her breathlessly; his cheeks still pink. "I just can't tell you yet. That's part of the reason I'm doing this. I can't tell you yet but I _want_ to. Please just wait me out."

When she stayed quiet, Percy took a step closer.

"Please." He begged again. He reached into his back pocket to present her a small flip book. His clumsy writing was on the front. "This was the original gift for day eleven."

 _11 Hug Coupons!_

Annabeth flipped through the coupons and found herself smiling. They were all hug coupons but they differed in type and length. The last one was a coupon for a two minute hug (minor groping allowed) She smacked him for that one before pulling him into a quick hug. He didn't even have time to wrap his arms around her.

"Do I have to give you a coupon for that one?"

"No, I'll let it slide this once."

Annabeth smiled and flipped through the book again. She was wrong before; _this_ gift was completely Percy. She tucked it into her pocket to keep it safe and grinned at him. Percy smiled back.

"Why don't you stick with your original ideas okay?" Annabeth teased lightly. "And maybe try to avoid the one where we don't see each other all day. My office was quite disappointed you didn't show up today."

"Well I'll be sure to make it up to them tomorrow."

…eleven uninterrupted hours (she ignored this one)

… _eleven hug coupons_

* * *

 **Hey guys! So here's the next chapter!**

 **I don't have too much to say. We got a couple reviews, quite a few follow and favorites. This is just a fluffy little story that is basically a Christmas gift to you guys.**

 **I'll see you tomorrow!**

 **Thanks to** _Naked Brothers Band Forever, percabeca, BlazingSkittles15, Poseidon114 and IIII Winter Wolf IIII_ **for reviewing!**

 _~11 days until Christmas~_


	3. 10 Days Until Christmas

_On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

Everyone had cornered her the next morning before she was even in the building. Thalia and Piper had dragged her to her office where her assistant and best friend, Nico was waiting for them. Jason closed the door behind them as soon as she was in the room.

Piper and Thalia practically dropped her in her chair. Piper was lighting bouncing as Annabeth adjusted herself to be more comfortable. She let out a long sigh before digging through her purse to find the coupon book, knowing it was what they were looking for. She dropped it on the table and Thalia instantly reached for it.

"A hug coupon book?" She cackled. "Man he used to make these for us all the time when we were little!"

"He never truly stopped." Jason reminded her. "Remember his freshman year of college? He was too broke for gifts at Christmas and gave everyone hug coupons instead."

Annabeth found herself smiling; it really was a gift that screamed Percy. Nico slapped his open palms on her desk. She lifted her eyebrows questioningly. Nico had been her friend before he had become her assistant and he was wonderful at being both. He knew the full story behind her history with Percy and seemed more excited than anyone else at his romantic plan.

"And _when_ did he give this to you?" Nico questioned. Annabeth shrugged and told them the story of how Percy gave her the book. Piper cooed afterwards while Jason and Thalia snickered at the irony of his eleven uninterrupted hours idea. Annabeth liked the coupon book better but she could see the benefit of the first gift; she only wished he would have warned her beforehand so she could have put the gift to use.

"What a sweetie." Piper cooed. She smiled at Annabeth. "Everyone in the office is really excited to see what he does today. We're all waiting for him to show up."

"Oh I can promise I'll be standing watch by the door." Nico laughed. Annabeth rolled her eyes and quickly shooed them all out of her office. Nico lingered as she expected him too.

"I know we're all really excited by all of this but you're okay with everything right?" He smiled at her supportively. "If this is something you really don't want, I'll send him away Annabeth. I mean, I might try to take him for myself but that would only be a bonus for both of us."

Annabeth laughed and lightly shook her head.

"Don't worry Nico. I want it… I want him. I've wanted this since I was seventeen." She sighed and cupped her chin in her hand. "I still don't understand why he's waited so long to do this."

"Maybe instead of wondering why he hasn't before, shouldn't you just be happy he's doing it _now?"_

Annabeth let his words sink in. She could admit she was spending more time wondering _why_ instead of just enjoying it. He said he would explain wouldn't he? Until then she was going to try and just enjoy it. She was being _wooed_ andthat was always something to enjoy. She shouldn't question it or him. He's coming after her now and that's what mattered.

When Nico saw her smile, he nodded and shot her one of his own before shutting her door and heading for his desk. Annabeth pulled out her laptop and started typing an email.

 _To our highly awaited guest,_

 _I was cornered by a small posse this morning. I'm sure you could guess who it included. Bonus points if you can guess why! (As if it wasn't obvious; you really do have my entire staff in an uproar over this.)_

 _To give myself time to prepare and let the others know so they'll stop walking by my office every three minutes –oh look there goes Piper!—you should start telling me when you plan to stop by. You usually come in the morning or at lunch._

 _Don't listen to your cousins. Knowing Thalia, she's probably already sent you a message regarding your gift. I really like the coupons okay? And I think its sweet you hand made all of them._

 _I have decided to stop asking questions and simply enjoy what you are doing. I do expect you to explain yourself before the twelve days are over but until then…Well I'll just wait for you every day. If anything, this whole idea has made me excited to see you (not that I wasn't before! Geez this sounds so mean) and I'm sure the rest of my staff would agree._

 _You've made yourself quite a star around here._

 _See you soon_

 _The anxious but excited;_

 _Annabeth Chase_

While she waited, Annabeth did manage to get some work done. She did check her email every couple of minutes but after two hours rolled around with no reply, she just expected to see him at lunch. Unsurprisingly, the usual suspects did come by her office a lot more just to see if she had heard anything. Thalia was slightly peeved Percy seemed to be ignoring her _hilarious_ messages but no one else was very surprised.

When lunch rolled around, Annabeth sat up to stretch. She yawned happily. She had managed to put a decent dent in her work pile. Christmas was fast approaching but it seemed she would actually be able to relax without worrying about work.

She had actually made plans to fly her family out for Christmas and was happy to know she could give them her undivided attention.

There was a gentle knock on her door when Annabeth had just started typing up another email. Percy pushed open her door at her welcoming call. Butterflies danced her stomach at the sight of him and she laughed when she saw their excited audience at the other side of the door. Percy held out a box. Annabeth took it carefully and laughed again when she saw the crudely frosted Christmas cookies inside. There were Santa hats and heads, reindeer and ornaments and as expected, there were ten.

"Did you make these?"

"With no help either!" Percy announced proudly. Annabeth winced when she bit into one and found it hard as a rock. "Yeah, okay so they make better hockey pucks then actually cookies but-"

"But it's the thought that counts. Thank you Percy."

"Oh no I was going to say you could always use them to throw at Thalia but yeah that's fine too." He grinned when he heard Thalia huff on the other side of the door. He kicked it closed with his foot and watched her examine the rest of the cookies with a bashful smile. "You uh…You like it right? I mean I know they aren't edible but these were the third batch I made and I figured I wouldn't do any better than these."

Annabeth slid blue frosting off one of the cookies onto her finger before wiping it on his cheek playfully. He smiled and repeated the action, this time dabbing the frosting on her nose. She smiled so widely, she worried her cheeks would be sore later. Annabeth found she didn't care.

"This is very sweet Percy. I'm really happy."

"Good." Percy coughed and leaned a little closer to her. "That's uh…you know _good_ that you're happy. I-um…I like when you're happy."

"Well I like being happy so that works out doesn't it?" Annabeth teased. Percy laughed and began to shift closer to her when the door flew open and their friends fell to the floor. Nico popped his head up from the top of the pile and moaned in disappointment.

"They aren't kissing." He announced to everyone else waiting in the hallway. Annabeth felt embarrassment flush through her at the collective groan of disappointment. Piper and Thalia slowly climbed off Jason, who unfortunately had been at the bottom of the pile before expressing their own disappointment. Annabeth poked Percy's cheek with another frosted finger.

"Do you see what you've started around here?"

Percy merely grinned.

… _ten burnt Christmas cookies._

* * *

 **Back again with today's chapter!**

 **I have every day's idea except for 8. If you guys have an idea for it, shoot it my way! :3**

 **My laptop is crashing every twenty minutes. I've been trying to update this for about an hour and a half now (Grrr) I'll be getting a new one in February for my 18th birthday. Fingers crossed this laptop lasts until that long.**

 **Thanks to** _stormrunner74, IIII Winter Wolf IIII, theimmortalpercy, hey thats me, Poseidon114, Chaselparis97, percabeca, oh gods, NeverBetAgainstGirls, Iluvleo13, MasterSakura and BlazingSkittles15_ **for reviewing!**

 **Something funny to mention we got 12 reviews on the last chapter of Percabeth's 12 Days of Christmas. *Grins widely* Ehh? Ehhh? Okay I'll stop haha**

 **See you all tomorrow with the ninth day and Saudade's next update!**

 _~Ten days until Christmas~_


	4. 9 Days Until Christmas

_On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

Annabeth had agreed to simply enjoy Percy's antics until he fully explained himself. She was committed to the idea in fact and was proud to admit, she hadn't been worrying about the why any longer.

However when Percy came crashing – _literally crashing—_ through her door at nine AM on a Friday; she could admit she was wondering why.

Well maybe it was more of a " _what the hell?"_ but " _why?"_ was somewhere in there too.

Annabeth simply stopped typing for a moment before slowly closing her laptop and watching Percy stumble towards her. She raised an eyebrow in question as he leaned over her desk to be right in her face. Using her pointer finger, Annabeth pressed her finger on his forehead and gently pushed him away to a more acceptable distance.

"I need your address."

"Excuse me?"

"You were right." He agreed breathlessly. "I don't know where you live and I need your address for today's gift."

"Um, are you sending something to my house?"

"No, I plan to go there."

Annabeth just stared at him for a few seconds, blinked a couple of times. Percy sighed loudly and came around her desk to crouch down in front of her. She thought he was going to take her hand and found herself disappointed when he didn't.

"Babe, c'mon." He pleaded. Annabeth blushed at the endearment and glanced towards the door. A few people were peaking in from the hall, no doubt witnessing Percy crashing through her door, but they couldn't see Percy crouched behind her desk.

"Why do you need it?"

"For your gift!" Percy told her happily. "Number nine today."

"Number nine." Annabeth agreed quietly. She sighed and bit her lip. "I don't know Percy. You want to come over? I don't know how clean my house is and I have two dogs-"

"Odie and Griffin right?" Percy interrupted. At her surprise, he chuckled. "Piper and your friend Nico filled me a few weeks after I came back here. What I couldn't hear from you directly, they told me. Everyone was really excited when I told them I would be doing this."

"They all knew?" Annabeth questioned. "I mean before you started this whole thing?"

"Well Nico and Piper knew first but Jason and Thalia found out right afterwards. A few other people knew because I had to clear some things but you'll find out who in a few days."

Annabeth placed a hand over her pulsing heart to try and calm herself down. He clearly had been planning this for a while and he knew more about her life then she expected. Even during those two years she had felt too awkward and shy to really talk to him again, he was finding out more about her through their friends. He cared….

 _Oh Gods…_

Overcome with how sweet the man beside her could be, Annabeth cupped his face in her hands. He was surprised but easily grinned at the embrace.

"You make it very hard not to ask questions." She mumbled lowly. She let her thumbs run across his cheeks before forcing herself to pull away. She wrote down her address and slipped the paper into his hands.

"What time should I expect you?"

Later on that night, Annabeth nervously paced in her living room. Odie was lying on the couch and would occasionally poke his head up to watch her before growing bored and lying back down. Griffin was following her happily, his favorite stuffed bear in between his teeth. When the clock showed her it was eight, Annabeth sucked in a breath.

He would be here any second.

When 8:05 blinked back at her; Annabeth instantly began to think she was stood up. She alternated between disappointment and anger. She really hoped she wouldn't have to punch him in the throat before this whole thing was over.

When the doorbell rang at 8:10, Annabeth mentally apologized repeatedly as she let Percy in. He wasn't carrying anything. She shut the door behind him slowly and found he was already crouching to let Griffin and Odie smell his hand. When he offered them both small bones from his pocket, Annabeth smiled.

She couldn't be more in love with him.

Annabeth slowly sat on the couch and patted the spot next to her in invitation. Percy sat down easily and threw his arm over the back of the couch; his fingertips lightly touching her shoulder.

"Okay so I feel a little bad about asking but I need you to pull up your Netflix."

Annabeth was confused but quickly turned on her TV and handed him the remote. Netflix was the only kind of TV she watched so it was all ready for them when he had the remote. He began to search for a specific show and grinned in triumph when he found it. He scrolled through the episodes until he found the one he was looking for.

It was a Christmas special.

"So this is going to sound weird and I swear it isn't an excuse to try and put moves on you –though I might try so fair warning—but your ninth gift is nine Christmas specials. Nico and Piper told me the shows you liked and I watch most of them so I thought we could…y'know watch the Christmas ones together."

Annabeth had watched him stumble through his explanation, his hands waving around with each word, with a straight face. Percy smiled awkwardly.

"If you're uncomfortable, I swear I'll leave and we can skip this one."

"….I'll only agree if we do it right."

Annabeth smiled at him softly and stood up to take his hand. Percy let her lead him into the kitchen so they could grab drinks and make popcorn. Once he caught on, Percy laughed and bashfully intertwined their fingers.

Once they had their refreshments on the coffee table in front of them –Percy had blushed when he noticed his roses were there—they both settled back on the couch. Percy had started the show but Annabeth was too busy watching him.

He looked so adorably nervous and she wanted to cut him a break. Slowly she grabbed his hand once more and put it around her shoulders so she could lean into him. He let out a small squeak when she settled against his side but relaxed quickly and pulled her closer.

Annabeth barely paid attention to the shows playing on the TV. She was so unbelievably warm and comfortable and they both easily fell asleep wrapped up against one another. Odie and Griffin cuddled at their feet as they enjoyed her ninth gift together.

… _.nine Christmas specials._

* * *

 **Here's today's update! Number nine!**

 **Okay so you guys can imagine Odie and Griffin as whatever dogs you want as their breed don't matter too much to the story. I will admit that I imagine Griffin as a German Shepard and Odie as a smaller dog. Maybe a Beagle or Corgi or something. But you guys imagine them how you want.**

 **We're quickly counting down the days and the fluff is at an all time high. Seeing as Annabeth and Percy have known each other for ten years, I don't find it too far fetched that she would invite him over and that they would fall asleep together, the doggies at their feet. Its just such a pretty picture in my mind.**

 **I will admit it was nice having something light hearted and fluffy to work on while I updated Saudade. That story is all tense and dramatic right now but its a good read. Be sure to check out the new update if you haven't already!**

 **I'll see you guys tomorrow!**

 **Thanks to** _stormrunner74, theimmortalpercy, evilnerd98, BlazingSkittles15, LostHeroGuide and rhig122_ **for reviewing! And all those who followed and favorite this story!**

 _~Nine days until Christmas~_


	5. 8 Days Until Christmas

_On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

Annabeth mumbled a curse as she placed her hands on her cheeks. They were still red and she was embarrassed to admit her blush from this morning hadn't disappeared yet. Odie had woken them both up at the sound of her alarm and Annabeth had been so startled, she stumbled out of Percy's arms and crashed to the floor. Percy had found the whole thing hilarious and laughed after he offered her a hand up.

After they both dealt with the awkwardness of realizing they had fallen asleep intertwined with each other, Percy had given her a hug, rubbed her dogs' heads and told her he would see her later. She had taken an extra ten minute shower to calm down her racing heart; his touch still lingered on her skin and she felt herself growing warm again every time she thought about it.

The office had calmed down a little after realizing Percy wasn't going to make every gift public for them all to see. Piper, Thalia, Jason and Nico, however, were still very invested in it and were constantly peeking into her office to see if anything was different.

Annabeth made herself focus on her work. She managed to put last night's details out of her mind long enough to work uninterrupted until lunch time. Nico lightly tapped on her door before walking into her office with a sandwich in hand. He held it out like a peace offering and grinned at her coyly. Annabeth rolled her eyes affectionately and leaned back against her chair.

"You're bribing me for information aren't you?"

"I thought that was established when I walked in here with a sandwich." Annabeth laughed and took the food from his hand and gestured for him to sit across from her. He pulled out his own lunch and set it on her desk as he waited for her to explain.

"I'm assuming you're going to report to the others what I tell you."

"Only my three partners in crime." Nico agreed. "We're all pretty excited about this whole thing."

"I couldn't tell." Annabeth quipped dryly. Nico rolled his eyes and gestured for her to hurry.

"Stop stalling and tell me."

Annabeth sighed but gave in and quickly told him the story of what happened after Percy crashed into her office the day before. She tried to leave out the fact that he spent the night but Nico chuckled.

"Wow, nine Christmas specials huh? That's actually pretty cute. I'll kick him in the balls if he didn't work up the nerve to put his arm around you." Annabeth nodded and decided it was better to leave out the fact she had placed his arm around her. "Nine though? That must have taken a while. What time did he finally manage to leave?"

Annabeth's blush quickly returned and before she could lie, Nico was jumping out of his chair. It fell over behind him as he pointed at her red cheeks with a happy laugh. He began to bounce from foot to foot.

"He _didn't_ leave did he?" He asked gleefully. "Oh Annabeth you _dog!_ I can't believe this! Oh my gods, I have to tell Thalia like _right now-"_

Annabeth stood up and quickly grabbed his arm to prevent him from leaving. She knew if she let him out of the office, everyone she worked with would think she slept with Percy and that was drama she didn't want to deal with. Nico smirked.

"Trying to tell me all the dirty details before I go? Man I feel like I need popcorn!"

Annabeth scrubbed her face with her free hand and prayed for her blush to disappear. She shook her head and squeezed Nico's arm a little harder to get him to refocus back on her. When he did, she shook her head.

"We didn't sleep together." She denied quickly. "At least not in the way you're thinking. We feel asleep cuddled together on the couch. The boys fell asleep at our feet. I'm still trying to get over my embarrassment of this morning. I fell off the couch when Odie woke us up."

"So you fell asleep on the couch?" Annabeth nodded and Nico's shoulders slumped. "That's so adorable but unfortunately not very sexy. I wanted to tell Thalia something sexy happened."

Annabeth couldn't help but chuckle. She wrapped the arm gripping his around his shoulder and gave him a quick hug. Nico hugged her back tightly and placed his head on her shoulder. They enjoyed the embrace for a minute before pulling back and returning to their lunches. Annabeth let herself take a bite of the sandwich Nico brought her before shrugging.

"I don't see anything sexy happening anytime soon." Annabeth shook her head. "No. I mean I'm still confused about all of this. We haven't kissed and the two hugs we shared were shorter than the one you and I just had. Twelve days…we're going pretty slow. I'm enjoying what we're doing. If too much happened too fast, I wouldn't know how to handle it or what to think."

"I know. You should just enjoy it for what it is. Percy really is trying you know." Nico smiled over his food. "I fully expect to be informed though whenever something sexy _does_ happen though."

"I'm sure you would figure it out just by looking at me."

"True." Nico agreed easily. "You're still blushing."

0~0~0~0~0

Annabeth ran a hand through her hair as she returned from the bathroom. The cinnamon soap she had used to wash her hands smelled amazing and it she made a mental reminder to pick some up for herself.

When she returned to her office, she found a small box waiting on her desk. A smile easily spread across her face and Annabeth bit her lip to try and hide it as she walked over to sit down. She carefully unwrapped the gift and furrowed her eyebrows when she found it was a speaker. She opened her email, preparing to ask Percy what it was but found one waiting for her.

 _To the blonde beauty taking too long,_

 _I thought I would have had to be a ninja to drop this off without you noticing but you gave me a lucky break. This one is a little different from the rest but like the others, I made it myself and I asked around to make sure I had the right ones._

 _Your assistant has been really helpful by the way. Really the usual four all have so I don't mind the teasing. I couldn't have done this without them. Oh and Nico did tell me if things didn't work out, he would be more than happy to take me off your hands so y'know…be warned. There's some competition now._

 _It's about two now. I remember our agreement of seeing each other every day so I'll be over in about thirty minutes to see if you liked it. Everyone at my building is pretty excited about this too so I'm being offered longer breaks if it means I'm spending them with you. Seems like a win win right? Longer breaks means more time with you and that's never a downside._

 _Press play on the speaker and enjoy. There's eight of them and I was told they were all favorites of yours._

 _I'll see you soon._

 _The immensely handsome,_

 _Percy Jackson_

Annabeth laughed and rolled her eyes affectionately as she pressed play on the speaker. Instantly the beginning notes of one of her favorite Christmas songs began to play and Annabeth placed a hand over her racing heart. He had given her a tape of eight of her favorite songs. She shut her eyes. He couldn't be sweeter.

Wanting the rest to enjoy her gift with her, Annabeth called Nico's desk and held a small Christmas party with the usual four as Percy had grown to affectionately call them. She was able to dance with each of them before Percy knocked on her office door. He laughed when he saw all of them in awkward dance poses.

Annabeth launched herself at him as he shut the door. He staggered back a few steps but easily wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed. He placed his nose in-between her shoulder and neck as he pulled her as close as he could. He even spun her quickly before they both remembered they had an audience. Percy kept an arm around her as he greeted their friends.

"Oh Percy." Piper cooed; her smile wide. "You are just adorable. Who knew you were such a sweetheart?"

"Hey! What about me?" Jason cried in mock outrage. Piper laughed and patted his chest.

"You're my sweetheart Jason." She appeased. "That bowl of cereal you made for me this morning was very romantic."

"It was even your favorite kind." Jason boasted. Annabeth chuckled as Thalia rolled her eyes. Nico clapped his hands and began to push the three friends out the door. Thalia was complaining and even gripped onto the doorframe as Nico tried to tug her free.

"No wait!" She complained. "I want to see the action!"

Jason grabbed his sister's legs to tug her further out into the hall as she desperately tried to cling to the doorframe. Nico grunted a few times but managed to pull her fingers free. Thalia fell into their arms with a huff and let herself be carried away. Percy pushed the door shut and shook his head. Annabeth laughed quietly and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, we can't say they aren't interesting." She teased. Percy chuckled and took a few steps closer.

"They're probably going to be busting down your door Christmas morning." Percy warned her. "I had help, I'll admit but no one knows what your final gift is going to be but me."

Annabeth coyly ran her finger across her desk. Percy followed it with his eyes. When she came to a stop, his eyes roamed up her body before settling on her eyes.

"That makes it more special then don't you think?" She asked quietly. Percy smiled warmly, his whole body relaxing. She smiled. "I think all of this is special, knowing you put in all of this work to try and make me happy...It's just more meaningful knowing the last gift and maybe the most important is the one kept a secret. I know you're going to make it amazing."

" _You're_ amazing." Percy whispered in awe. Annabeth tensed for a second before a small blush covered her cheeks. Percy took a step closer to her and took her hand. The speaker was still playing her songs and Annabeth bit her lip when her favorite began to play. Percy smiled.

" _Stockings are hung with care as children sleep with one eye open._

 _But now there's more then toys at stake cause I'm older now but not done hoping._

 _The twinkling of the lights as scented candles fill the household_

 _Old Saint Nick has taken flight with a heart on board so please be careful."_

Annabeth felt herself flush when Percy offered her his hand. His fingers were warm against hers and he easily pulled her in. Percy only began to move when they were as close as they could be. He swayed them lazily.

"Sorry." He mumbled low in her ear. "I really only know how to sway."

"Swaying is okay." Annabeth agreed. She felt drunk. His touch was unlike any other and her body felt like she was still in high school. They swayed at prom together. She smiled into his shoulder.

" _So please just fall in love with me, this Christmas._

 _There's nothing else that you will need, this Christmas._

 _Won't be wrapped under a tree, I want something that will last forever_

 _So kiss me on this cold December night."_

 _...eight Christmas songs._

* * *

 **I'm only updating this because my friend is super late getting to my house. We're all heading to a wrestling touramanet so it was either now or way later tonight.**

 **stormrunner74 gave me this idea so big thank you!**

 **I don't have time to say much. I want to mention the song is called _Cold December Night_ and it's sung by _Michael Buble_ and its forever my favorite Christmas song! Go listen to it if you haven't already! **

_~Eight days until Christmas!~_


	6. 7 Days Until Christmas

_On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_

Annabeth smiled as she heard the knock on her door. Griffin and Odie barked and howled happily as they dashed towards the sound. Since her office wasn't open Sunday, she had been allowed to sleep in and she felt well rested. Percy had texted her an hour ago to inform her of his arrival and she made sure she wasn't going to be answering the door in her pajama's. Lazy Sundays are meant for pajama's but she wouldn't put it past Percy to make fun of her favorite pair; even CEO's can wear owl pajama's.

When she opened the door, Percy smiled at her warmly and handed her a small wrapped box. Annabeth took it and moved aside to let him. He only took a few steps in and shook his head.

"I can't stay today." He warned her. He bent down to pet both of the dogs. "The gift is from my mom."

"Oh really?" Annabeth peered down at the box and smiled to herself. Percy's mom was one of the sweetest people on the planet and Annabeth made a mental note to pick her up something nice after work tomorrow. Percy tapped her cheek to get her attention.

"Yeah she's just as excited about all of this." Percy blushed lightly and rubbed the back of his neck. Annabeth watched him fondly. "Okay so um…listen I know you have questions and I figured I would answer most of them today. We only have a week until Christmas."

Annabeth nodded and gestured to the couch.

"You want to sit down for today's gift then?" She offered softly. Percy looked really embarrassed and his cheeks were steadily growing warmer. He shook his head.

"No I really can't stay. I'm hanging out at some party with my mom today." He paused and took a deep breath. "Today's gifts are actually kinda lame but I've always wanted to send them and I finally have the confidence to."

"Percy?"

Percy laughed awkwardly and leaned forward to kiss her cheek quickly. In a daze from the gesture, Annabeth lifted her hand to lightly touch her cheek. Percy walked backwards to the door and smiled at her nervously.

"Just…just check your email today okay?" He opened the door and gave her one last wave. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Annabeth could only numbly wave as Percy drove off. She probably would have stayed out there on her porch forever if it wasn't for the biting cold. Odie and Griffin let out excited barks when she walked back inside and Annabeth absentmindedly rubbed their ears as she thought over what Percy had told her. Unable to wait any longer, Annabeth dove towards her couch and ripped open her laptop. She impatiently drummed her fingers on the keyboard as she waited for her emails to load. Like a prayer of chimes, seven new emails from Percy appeared. They were numbered so Annabeth quickly clicked on number one.

Percy had left her a little note at the top of the email.

 _(I've held onto these for ten years. There are only seven because I wrote one for each year we didn't see each other. We reunited three years ago and I've been waiting for the right time to finally send these. They've been in my drafts forever and now…well now you might finally get the answers you wanted._

 _December, 2006. I wrote winter after our high school graduation.)_

 _Hey Annabeth!_

 _Okay so I kind of stole your email from Grover's girlfriend because I guess you two worked on the school's yearbook together? I figured you might have an easier time emailing instead of texting. Grover said college kids are always on their laptops working and you might see this faster._

 _Anyway, it's been a while since we've talked, let alone seen each other. I hope everything is going the way you want it to. Is college everything you dreamed it would be? I hope it is. You deserve all the happiness in the world._

 _I know we didn't really get to say goodbye at graduation. I barely hugged you before I was running off. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I didn't even realize what I had done until it was too late; Grover and I were states away by that point. I didn't fully understand that it was a goodbye you know? I mean I've gotten so used to you being by my side that I didn't even think what it would be like to be apart and now it feels like we have an entire world separating us. Its…upsetting to think about so I just try to remember that you're probably really happy with college and I should be happy for you._

 _Geez! I sound like such a dork right now. This is so embarrassing._

 _I just wanted to check in and make sure everything was okay on your end. I'm happy traveling with Grover but I kind of miss you. Okay so maybe a little bit more then kind of but you get the point. I hope all your college expectations are even better then you wanted._

 _I hope to hear from you soon!_

 _~Percy_

 _(I never sent this because I thought I sounded like a total loser admitting how much I missed you. I was going to write another one but…well things got busy for a while.)_

Annabeth leaned back and sighed. Seven emails; one for each year they didn't see each other. She was going to read seven emails at different points of his life when they were apart. The first one was adorable and she wished she could have gone back in time and forced him to send it to her younger self. She couldn't count how many times she had wanted to text Percy or try to get his email; for the first two months of her college life, she had missed him desperately. If it wouldn't have been for December finals occupying her mind, Annabeth would have spent most of her days just missing her old best friend.

She quickly clicked on the second email.

 _(June, 2007. I was going to send this because it was your birthday but my laptop died and in my move to my new college dorm, I had lost almost everything but my clothes.)_

 _Annabeth,_

 _I know it's been basically a year since we last spoke or saw each other. I feel to blame. I've had so many opportunities to reach out to you and I didn't. I know you're probably busy constantly with work and school but I could have made time to reach out and I didn't. I don't know if it means much but I have thought about you. Almost every day._

 _You're nineteen today! Happy Birthday!_

 _You of course know that but it's fun to say anyway. Nineteen though…I hope you've made awesome friends that you're out celebrating with. Do you remember your eighteenth birthday? We all brought you a cake and presents and you and I took that drive that ended up lasting for hours? We finally made it back to your house around midnight and we watched the stars until your dad made us come back inside? Do you still think about those memories?_

 _I don't have too much time. I have a class in about fifteen minutes but I wanted to reach out and say I'm still here and I still think about you._

 _Anyway, we'll talk soon. Hope you enjoy your day._

 _I've said it once but happy bir-"_

 _(The email cut off because I lost power to my laptop but I was going to tell you happy birthday again. I think it took me a month to budget enough money to buy that stupid charger. I was seriously broke Annabeth. Once I realized I would be sending the email a month late, I thought I was a huge jerk and began to lose confidence in your forgiving nature.)_

Annabeth rolled her eyes and shook her head lightly. She had thought about her eighteenth birthday to this day and definitely remembered it on her nineteenth. She remembered blowing out her candles and wishing for a miracle; for Percy Jackson to show up at her apartment or at least call her. Neither happened and Annabeth had given up hope of seeing him again after that. After clicking on number three, Annabeth quickly learned she wasn't the only one.

 _(I had long since realized I was a terrible friend and didn't deserve to talk to you by this point but writing to you every December always calmed me down. I was stressed about gifts and finals and I felt like you were really sitting beside me making everything okay. I always felt like things would be okay when I was with you._

 _December, 2008)_

 _Annabeth,_

 _I've basically already accepted that I'm a horrible friend and I already know I'm not going to send this email. It's been two years with no contact. I don't know what's stopping me. Oh wait, yes I do. Rejection. I'm terrified of you rejecting me._

 _You were always amazing Annabeth. In whatever you did. People were always surprised that we were friends. You were top in our class, involved with sports and ASB and leadership and yearbook and you won that award for seventy five hours of community service. You were perfect all throughout high school and you're probably doing even better with college. I was an idiot remember? If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have passed all my classes and the only thing I could do right was swim. Even now, I'm working at a coffee shop to pay my rent and I'm looking at straight Cs for college scores. What right do I have to talk to you?_

 _You were always so out of my league I was lucky to even be around you. I'm not good enough for you._

 _My roommate is banging on my door trying to borrow my laptop. I have to go. I won't send this but I still hope you know I think about you and maybe…maybe you think about me too._

Annabeth frowned. He hadn't left a bottom note on this one. Number three had to be the most personal out of the ones she had read so far. Not good enough? Didn't he know she never saw him beneath her? Didn't he know that his smile had pushed her to do better? His laugh and his encouragement had been one of the only things to push her to accomplish all those things. Annabeth clicked on number four.

 _(By now it had become a tradition to write an unsent email to you in December. Um…you can probably just skip this one. I don't remember what had made me so upset but I think I took it out on you._

 _December, 2009)_

 _Annabeth,_

 _You know I'm pretty tired of missing you and feeling sorry for myself and feeling not good enough. I could have been good enough for you! I could have but I never tried because it always seemed like whenever I flirted with you, you were uncomfortable. I thought maybe you had liked me too but looking back maybe I read into things._

 _It also occurs to me that YOU haven't reached out to ME! Why do I have to be the one to send you a message first? That's why I've been terrified. Have you not sent me a message because you don't want to talk to me? I don't know and I don't want to because I know I'm not sending this email. But be clear; this whole not talking thing? It goes both ways missy!_

 _Gods Annabeth, you make my emotions go crazy and you aren't even here. What am I supposed to do?_

Annabeth bit her lip. He hadn't left a bottom message but the email had been enough. She hadn't reached out to him either. Gods she had wanted to but she never did. Didn't that mean she was as much as to blame? Maybe.

She clicked on the fifth email.

 _(This was my senior year of college. You were working towards your Masters and I was a year behind. Just once again proving to all of us that you were meant for greatness._

 _December, 2010)_

 _Annabeth,_

 _I almost feel like you're my diary. Every December I'm writing you an unsent email to vent. College is stressful and I sometimes worry about flunking out; how embarrassing would that be? I want to do well but it's not as easy as you made it seem. I still think about you, y'know? All the time actually. I saw a girl yesterday with blonde hair just like yours and for a second, I thought she was you. The happiness I felt? Well it made me want to see you again. It's been a few years so maybe I'm not allowed to think that way anymore. Do you still think about me? Maybe you've seen someone who looks like me and you're reminded of our times together?_

 _You were my best friend Annabeth. Someone who made me smile on my worst days and someone who made me laugh without trying to. You made my senior year unforgettable. I can only hope one day you'll know how I felt –possibly still even feel—about you. A guy can dream I suppose._

 _(These are starting to get shorter but more embarrassing. I hope you're starting to get the theme here. All those years we were apart, I never forgot you Annabeth. In the past ten years, there's rarely been a day where I haven't thought about you.)_

Annabeth laughed breathlessly and pressed her palms onto her cheeks to try and cool them. Her heart was practically dancing in her chest reading these and she already made a mental promise to save all of them. What would she have done if he had sent these? They could have worked something out couldn't they?

But he hadn't and they had drifted apart. That was something Annabeth couldn't deny or change and looking back, maybe she didn't want to. She had been able to focus on her education and career and she had made something for herself without Percy there. Sure, she could have done all of that with him but doing it without him proved something didn't it? She didn't need him to be successful but….well it didn't hurt to have him by her side to help celebrate.

Annabeth clicked on the sixth email. It was longer than the previous she had read and she could almost imagine Percy's bashful face as she read his note.

 _(Okay so this is one I was debating not sending. I realized I would have to so we would hit seven and I want to go into this 100% honest. Just remember this was years ago and you and I are the now okay?_

 _Geez I really hope you don't throat punch me after this one._

 _December, 2011_

 _Annabeth,_

 _Well, I've graduated. I can say I didn't really expect it honestly but here I am. I thought I saw you in the stands but my family had assured me it wasn't you. Kinda embarrassing. Thalia said you had graduated with your Masters and you were looking for work. Maybe you changed your mind about what you wanted for a job. I doubt it but it's still a possibility I won't know the answer to. I can't imagine you being anything other than an architect though._

 _I've met a girl. A really nice girl too. Her name is Rachel Dare. She has red hair and really green eyes. She was in one of my politic classes. Her face had blue paint smeared on it and I learned she was an art major. I didn't realize she had liked me until she asked me out to dinner. Even then I didn't realize it was a date. I thought it was a normal friend thing you know? You and I went to dinner all the time together. Well imagine my surprise when after a few dinners, she tried to kiss me. I stumbled back and fell on my ass and she told me right then and there she wanted to be with me. She didn't even care I was on my ass when she did it._

 _She's completely different from you. Well that's not true, you're both ridiculously stubborn and hard headed. Even writing this, I feel like I'm cheating. I compare her to you and I find her coming up short and that isn't fair. She's amazing and better than any girl I've officially been with so it's unfair to think less of her because she isn't you. I want to try with her and I hope wherever you are, you're happy too. Maybe you even found someone else._

 _You were my someday in high school and somehow after that, you became my 'what could have been'_

 _(Rachel and I only lasted about six months. I think she noticed I wasn't in it for the long haul. If she found these emails, she never mentioned them. )_

Annabeth let out a long breath and brushed her hair out of her eyes. Jealously clawed at her skin but she deemed it childish. She had dated other people too. She had been in a relationship for over a year with a man named Luke and during that time she had been happy. She had thought about Percy a few times during the relationship and she could agree with his email; she did sometimes feel like she was mentally cheating. Small comparisons could be considered common but Annabeth began to dream of Percy while in bed with Luke and she had called it quits right there.

Annabeth's mouse scrolled over the last email and she mentally prepared herself when she clicked on it. It was considerably shorter.

 _(I had written this after finding out about my new job. Thalia had told me she had ran into you and when I found out we would be working across from one another well…You can practically hear my excitement through the text._

 _December, 2012)_

 _Annabeth,_

 _I'm practically on the moon. Cloud nine right? I'm there. I just found out my new job is going to be right across from yours. I'll be able to visit you and see you and talk to you and just…be around you. Thalia is in my in; I already know I'm going to sneak over to your building and use her as my ruse._

 _You've always been a question for me Annabeth. I think this is the universe's way of telling me it's time to find an answer._

 _I can't wait to see you again._

 _Maybe it's finally someday._

Annabeth bit her lip and gently pushed her laptop away. He had seen her as a someday all those years. All those years she had secretly dreamed and pined for him and he had felt the same? He had written these emails every year and saved them for the right moment. _This_ moment; he had been waiting for this moment.

Restless with the information and unbearably happy, Annabeth let out a small shriek into her pillow. Odie barked in response and she picked the small dog up to place kisses all over his face.

"He liked me!" She cheered. Odie licked her cheek. " _Gods!_ All those years and he had liked me _too!"_

Annabeth did a small dance around her living room before dashing back to her laptop to write an email of her own.

 _To the man who dreams of somedays,_

 _I can't even begin to describe what I feel right now, about the emails, about_ _ **you.**_ _I can tell you the feeling was mutual. I never forgot you either and those feelings I felt in high school? I don't think they ever went away. You were a dream for me; a distant memory and an image I never thought I could see again, let alone have._

 _These emails have answered my questions and given me answers I never knew I wanted to hear. You're –this whole thing really—is the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me; the most romantic too._

 _You don't need to dream of someday anymore; you were right. It's finally here._

 _~Annabeth Chase_

… _seven emails he never sent._

* * *

 **I know I missed yesterday but there had been a family emergency and I hadn't been able to get to a computer until this morning and I figured I would just update both chapters at the same time.**

 **I'm house sitting right now and the internet is terrible so I'm just going to apologize again for the delay and thank you all for reviewing, following and favorite-ing this story.**


	7. 6 Days Until Christmas

_On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…._

The next day, Annabeth ran into Percy when she was leaving work. He surprised her by catching her in his arms when she began to stumble walking over the ice. Annabeth felt her cheeks growing hot again when his fingers gently squeezed her arms; she prayed he would think it was the cold air making her cheeks pink instead of his touch. He smiled at her sweetly and she felt her insides turned to mush.

"We're heading back to your place again today." He told her happily as he walked her towards her car. To prevent any slips, he made her wrap her arm around his. Her fingers tightened around his forearm as they got closer to her car.

"Oh really?" Annabeth unlocked her car. "It seems like you're just trying to figure out how to spend the night again."

"Nah. I'm just trying to get in good with your dogs."

Annabeth laughed and let herself smile when she noticed his own cheeks had turned an adorable pink color. She bashfully tucked a blonde curl behind her ear and peeked up at him through snow sprinkled lashes. He had never responded to her email but she knew he had read it. There was something in the air around them; something that made her skin tingle.

"Am I at least allowed to know today's gift before we head to my place?"

"Nope." Percy booped her nose. "But I'm sure you'll enjoy it. I was a little cowardly running away yesterday but this gift –while organized by me—isn't technically _from_ me. I want to see your face when you see what they are."

Percy didn't stay long enough for her to ask any more questions. He smiled at her once more and called over his shoulder that he would follow her in his car. Annabeth busied herself with trying to guess what the gifts might be so she wouldn't focus on the fact that Percy was in his car right behind her.

When they pulled up to her home, Annabeth laughed when she saw both Odie and Griffin peaking at them from the window. They had pushed the curtain aside and only their faces were visible. Percy laughed when he noticed and Griffin let out a happy bark.

"Well it seems like you've won them over." Annabeth teased as she unlocked the door and let them both in. She sighed in bliss at the warmth of the house. Percy set his coat on the couch and nodded as he presented six envelopes from his jacket pocket.

"Well that's good. Two outta the three isn't too bad for right now." He smiled at her cheekily. He placed the letters in Annabeth's hands and waited for her to open them. Annabeth sat on the couch and patted the spot next to her for him. She warily glanced over at him as she opened the first letter. It was handwritten and her name was at the top.

 _Annabeth,_

 _When Percy first told me about this whole 12 Days idea, I can admit I laughed. He hadn't had the balls to do anything with you in high school and here he was planning this big romantic gesture. He never seemed like the type but he was so determined. He had planned months ahead and now that we're here, I find myself amazed by the intensity of his feelings for you._

 _You were always kind to him in high school…well except for when he was being stupid and you had to smack him around to get him to focus. My point is, I always wanted the two of you to stop being annoying and get together. You're both ten years late but I figure I can let it go as long as I can watch the whole thing go down._

 _I missed seeing the two of you blush and stutter over the other._

 _Merry Christmas_

 _Thalia Grace_

Annabeth chuckled and set the letter on the counter. She had known who had written it within the first few sentences but she didn't know why. Percy smiled and handed her the next letter.

"There all letters from our friends. Well the usual four and two people I think you'll enjoy hearing from. Just go ahead and open the rest. I know they were really excited for you to get these."

 _Annabeth,_

 _I can't get over how surreal this all is. Jason had told me about how you two were in high school and looking at you two now, I can believe it 100%. You're so beautifully natural with each other; content and happy. It warms my heart to see you both happy together._

 _I really hope this all works out the way Percy planned. He's been working for months on this Annabeth. He was really determined to win you over this year. Between you and me? He's been secretly trying ever since he ran into you again. The universe put you two back together for a reason and the reason was because it knew you could never be truly happy with anyone else._

 _I wish you all the happiness in the world. You both deserve it._

 _Merry Christmas!_

 _~Piper McLean-Grace_

Annabeth smiled. Piper was scary when she needed to be but she was normally so sweet, Annabeth had never not enjoyed her company. She had already read the first two and her heart felt swollen with happiness. She opened the next one.

 _Annabeth,_

 _Geez this is so weird. Ignore my terrible hand writing okay? Percy keeps looking over my shoulder to make sure I'm not writing anything to embarrass him. I'll save all his embarrassing stories for when we're alone; I think you would enjoy hearing them._

 _Percy told us all to write you a letter. I figure it's for his big Christmas surprise for you. I'm not sure what he wants us to write so I'm winging it._

 _You're a great boss and a great person. Your determination is inspiring and when you succeed, you try and make us all feel like we succeeded with you. You've helped us build something great with this company and I look forward to all the years I intend to work with you._

 _If anyone deserves my cousin, I'd say you hit the mark. Just promise to make him happy okay? I know he'd do anything to see you smile._

 _Merry Christmas Annabeth._

 _~Jason Grace_

Annabeth smiled wider and waved the letter around teasingly as she glanced over at Percy.

"You know I'm going to have secret meetings with him to learn all these embarrassing stories right?"

Percy scoffed and reached over to poke her side. Annabeth jumped and let out a small squeal before half-heartedly glaring at him. She found herself laughing when he began to lightly tickle her and somehow they found themselves leaning against one another. Comfortable silence fell between them as Annabeth grabbed the next letter and she smiled to herself when she felt Percy carefully wrap his arm around her shoulder. She leaned into the embrace with a happy sigh.

 _Annabeth,_

 _I don't need to write you a letter for you to know I think you're a sexy ass lady. You're one of the only people I can really be myself around and between you and me? You're not as annoying as I thought you would be. Somehow I found myself half in love with you (the other half of my heart firmly remains loyal to Will so tell Percy's butt to back off) and lucky enough to call you my best friend._

 _I'll do anything for you Annabeth because I know you would do the same. Like you murder someone? (Hopefully not Percy) I'll be there to help you get rid of the body. Dead serious too. Well…Okay maybe like 40% serious. I made some promises to Will not to murder anyone._

 _Anyway, you're one of my favorite people and that means something to me and hopefully you. I've been wary of the men of your past but after meeting Percy and seeing how serious he was about this and you? Well he sold me. You deserve someone like him Annabeth and I can't wait to see the kind of kid you guys make. I mean they won't be attractive as_ _ **my**_ _kid but it'll be a close second I promise._

 _I'm really happy for you Annabeth and always remember, I'm only a few steps away. Ride or die lady; we're in this together for life. Tell Percy I'm part of the deal because I told Will you were._

 _Merry Christmas_

 _~Nico di' Angelo_

"Nico's part of the deal." Annabeth responded immediately. Percy laughed into her hair and adjusted his hold on her so she would be closer and he could wrap both arms around her.

"I always figured." Percy told her with a lazy smile. "I'm cool with that as long as he stops trying to grab my butt."

"…That is not something I can promise."

Percy laughed into her hair again and shook his head as she grabbed another letter. She only had two more.

 _Annabeth,_

 _You've proven yourself as a wonderful employee and a wonderful friend. You've been the best decision I've made for the company in a long time and I'm very excited to see where you will take us in the next upcoming years._

 _This young man seems to really care about you and it warms my heart as I see you as a dear friend. I hope things work out for the best with both of you._

 _The office is in quite the uproar about this 12 Days gift and I'll tell you now; I'm following it closely. It's quite entertaining for all of us._

 _Keep up the great work and I hope you have a happy holiday._

 _~Chiron_

Annabeth flew out of Percy's arms and off the couch like a rocket. She held out the letter in disbelief and read over it a few times to make sure it was real.

"You even got my _boss_ to sign off on this? Oh my Gods Percy!" She flung herself back into Percy's arms and the position made them both go tumbling off the couch and to the floor. She heard the thump and heard his groan but she was too happy to care. Odie and Griffin sniffed at them curiously and she laughed when Griffin poked her cheek with his nose. Percy grinned up at her and she realized with a blush that she was on top of him.

"I heard his opinion mattered a lot to you and he was actually pretty interesting. He warned me to take care of you the way a father would. He's a good man Annabeth."

"He's a _great_ man." Annabeth agreed. She patted his chest and sat up so they could both be on their knees and facing each other. She held up the last note.

"Is this going to be something amazing?"

"You might fall in love with me."

Annabeth laughed and scooted forward so their knees could touch.

"That good huh?"

"Open it and see."

At his challenge, Annabeth grinned and ripped open the envelope to get to the letter. She unfolded it slowly and felt tears spring to her eyes at the familiar handwriting. How he had done this, she didn't know and as she felt more tears sliding down her cheeks, she realized he had been right. This letter had made her fall in love with him all over again.

 _Annabeth,_

 _My beautiful daughter, words cannot express how proud I am to be your mother. Watching you grow into the woman you are was one of my life's most precious joys and the memories we've made together are my most treasured. My heart is full of nothing but love for you and I hope you always remember that._

 _I know I won't be able to visit you this Christmas but I already sent you a gift in the mail and my wishes. So imagine my surprise when Percy Jackson –the same boy I remember hearing about constantly when you were seventeen—emailed me and asked me for a favor. A letter for a Christmas gift. A small part in a twelve day plan all intended to earn your affection._

 _I had half a mind to tell him, he had earned it a long time ago but I'll leave that to you. As another mother would, I looked up this boy and saw what he had made with his life. I had imagined you with a lawyer or doctor but this Percy Jackson was impressive in his own ways. His determination and his affection for you is what won me over. Someone this strong-minded in earning your love is worth more than money can buy._

 _The way he spoke of you? How you were his someday for ten years? Well, it almost seems like a forever kind of love. I can only hope you're ready for that and wish you the best._

 _I love you Annabeth. Words truly can't tell you how much. I think about you every day and I've already made plans to see you a month into the new year. Until then, I expect to hear every detail of this twelve step plan after Christmas._

 _Merry Christmas Annabeth. I'll see you soon._

 _Love, Mom_

Annabeth let the letter fall to the floor. She stared at Percy in a daze and wondered why she hadn't chased this boy down all those years ago. She gently reached over to take his hands in hers.

"You…you reached out to my mom and asked her to write me this letter." Annabeth mumbled in awe. "You planned out all these wonderful surprises just for me and you gave me gifts I could never even dream of having. Gifts that are so perfect that I could go the next twelve Christmases without anything other then what you've already given me and be more than happy."

Percy smiled softly and squeezed her hands. Annabeth bit her lip.

"I did all of this because _I_ wanted nothing more than to make you happy Annabeth."

Annabeth sighed lightly and smiled almost teasingly.

"I really want to kiss you."

"I really want to kiss _you."_ Percy agreed. Carefully he untangled their hands and stood up, waiting for her to do the same. "But I have a plan and I need to stick with it. Plus, I'm almost positive that if I kissed you right now, I wouldn't be able to stop."

"I'm not opposed to that." Annabeth smiled and rocked on her heels. "But I know you've worked really hard on all of this and as long as you promise to kiss me when it's all over…well I can wait."

"It's practically killing me to wait." Percy told her mournfully. He walked backwards towards the door so he could keep his eyes on hers. "But I'm going to try and I'm going to have to leave _right now_ if I want to keep my hands off of you."

Annabeth felt her face flush as joy rushed through her. She waited for him to open the door before she grabbed his wrist. He tensed in her grasp but she slowly grabbed his face to turn it around to face hers. Her eyes twinkled when they met his and Annabeth slowly pulled his face down to hers, only tilting it at the last second to place a long, warm kiss on his cheek. When she pulled away, Percy was staring at her breathlessly and gripping the doorknob as if it was the only thing keeping him upright. Annabeth smiled to herself and took a step back to give him breathing room.

Percy let out a small sigh before he was smiling at her and touching his cheek. She watched him walk out to his car and waved when he drove away. She let her knees give away as she slid down against the wall, her eyes shut and a blissful smile on her face.

… _.six letters from her loved ones._

* * *

 **Okay so the last two have been pretty text heavy but I still like them.**

 **I can't believe we have less then a week until Christmas. Maybe it's because I've been so busy lately and there's barely any snow in Washington right now but it doesn't feel like Christmas. I love writing this story. It gives me an excuse for fluff and a sense of Christmas.**

 **I hope you guys liked the last two chapters, I didn't have time to correct them or edit them so fingers crossed there aren't any mistakes.**

 **Thanks for all those who followed and favorited this story and all those who reviewed! :D**

 _~Six days until Christmas~_


	8. 5 Days Until Christmas

_On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

Annabeth hummed quietly to herself as she sipped her tea. Christmas was fast approaching and they still had a few things to finish before they could have their days off. Annabeth had promised everyone would have both Christmas and Christmas Eve off but they would have to hit a certain point to be able to actually take the two days off. Annabeth was determined to finish in time and even promised herself she would stay however late it took to finish the work. She had until Friday; three days should be enough time.

Her door crashed open as Nico came flying through. Annabeth jumped but sighed before taking another sip of her tea. People were now often crashing into her office instead of knocking and calmly walking in. She had grown used to it by now. Nico was practically vibrating as he grinned at her. He tossed her a small make up bag and rushed over to her chair.

"Our very own Percy Jackson is on his way over here!" He informed her gleefully. Annabeth felt a blush dust her cheeks. Nico pinched them teasingly. "Awe, you're excited to see him. I went through your bag at lunch and brought you your make up bag. Why not spruce yourself up babe? You look good but you have those bags under your eyes."

Annabeth felt her blush deepen. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. Percy was consuming her dreams and she found she was too excited to sleep. Plus Odie kept kicking her in his sleep and after getting a paw to the eye, she had given up.

"I've been working all day Nico." Annabeth reminded him dryly. "Of course I look tired."

Nico ignored her and stared out of her window.

"He's coming into the building now. I'd say you have about three minutes."

Annabeth huffed and rolled her eyes, mumbling under her breath about how ridiculous he was being…

Then she took a quick glance at her reflection from her monitor and decided a little lip gloss wouldn't hurt anyone.

Just as she stuffed her make up bag back into her purse, Annabeth could hear people outside in the hall greeting Percy as he passed. Annabeth ran a hand through her curls and looked over at Nico before laughing. He was sitting on her desk in an outrageous pose, a cheeky smile on his face.

"Act natural Annabeth." Nico demanded quickly. "I want to see who he notices first."

Annabeth laughed again when Percy knocked on her door. She called out to him so he could come in and when he pushed the door open, his eyes immediately met hers. Nico cursed next to her and jumped off her desk. Annabeth's bit her lip to hide her smile as Nico stomped in front of Percy and gestured to himself.

"I give you one of my sexiest poses and you look at her first?"

"I'd give you a solid seven." Percy agreed. He winked over at Annabeth. "But sorry man. There's something about Annabeth that always catches my eye when I walk into a room. No one else really stands a chance."

Annabeth's lip broke through her teeth and she allowed herself to smile widely. Nico's playful scowl softened into a smile of his own and he patted Percy's shoulder as he moved to the door.

"Good answer." Nico complimented. He stood on the other side of the door and grabbed the knob to shut it. "Now don't be too loud you two. The office walls aren't too thick."

Annabeth grabbed a stuffed owl off her desk to throw at the door as Nico shut it. His cackles could be heard on the other side. Percy chuckled to himself as Annabeth stood up to greet him. She gently kissed his cheek when he pulled her in for a hug. She loved how normal it felt to touch him; how right it felt to kiss his cheek. Percy smiled at her and she felt her heart melt in her chest as she let out a content sigh. Percy held up a large, flat, wrapped gift happily and Annabeth blinked a few times. Just seeing Percy had made it impossible for her to notice the gift he had brought her.

"Number five?" She questioned with a coy smile. Percy nodded.

"Number five."

Annabeth nudged him over to the couch in the corner of the room and they both sat down. Percy handed her the gift and she ripped the paper off quickly. She was never one to delay and make people wait for her. She held up a black frame with five pictures. He had written above each one in silver sharpie. She looked at the first one.

It was a picture of the two of them at their high school graduation. His arm was tightly around her shoulder while hers were around his waist; identical, ecstatic grins were on their faces. She couldn't count how often she had stared at their picture during their ten years apart. He has barely taken this with her before he was dashing off and leaving her alone.

 _#1 Our graduation. We beat high school together._

Annabeth glanced over at the second picture, her eyes briefly flicking over to see Percy watching her nervously. In the second picture, she was smiling brightly with her family as she held out her Master's degree in triumph.

 _#2 You graduated from college with your Master's degree._

Annabeth found a picture of her first day at Olympus in the third slot. She was sitting on an almost empty desk but smiling brightly for the camera. She had come a long way.

 _#3 Your first day at Olympus._

Now knowing where this gift was going, Annabeth smiled. The fourth picture was from the day of her promotion. She was sitting in her office with Nico next to her. Both of them grinning for the camera; a bottle of champagne was sitting on the desk behind them.

 _#4 Your promotion to CEO_

Annabeth let out a breathless laugh at the last picture. She was standing next to Percy, Nico, Thalia, Jason and Piper as they stood outside the Olympus building. They all had rosy cheeks from the cold but they all looked happy; a colorful Christmas tree gleamed from the window next to them. Annabeth had remembered this picture. It was the first Christmas she had seen Percy after all those years apart. She would never admit the reason her cheeks were red wasn't from the cold but instead the fact that Percy had wrapped his arm around her for the picture.

 _#5 The day we realized we had a second chance._

Annabeth looked up at Percy to see him blushing bashfully. He shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Five moments to remember." He mumbled lowly. Annabeth laughed quietly and took the hand resting on his neck to intertwine it with hers. Percy glanced down at the last picture.

"We had only been around each other for a few weeks when that picture was taken. It was after your office Christmas party. You actually smiled at me at that party you know? Not the awkward fake one you had been giving me but an actual genuine smile, just like the ones you gave me in high school and…and well the ones you've been giving me the past couple of days." Percy smiled at her softly. "After seeing that smile I knew I was a goner. I thought I would have to forget about anything remotely romantic when I first saw you again but I don't know…I just thought I had a second chance after you smiled at me."

"You laughed." Annabeth whispered back to him. "That's why I smiled. I was telling you a story about Jason and Nico and you laughed. The same laugh you had in high school. After hearing that laugh I knew my feelings would never change. So this picture was pretty accurate; it was the day we both realized we could have a second chance."

Percy silently leaned over to place his forehead on hers. His hand squeezed hers tightly and Annabeth shut her eyes to try and remember the moment they were creating; she wanted to remember just how fast her heart was beating.

"I wish I had a picture of this moment too." Annabeth mumbled. Her forehead nuzzled his. "I want to remember this forever."

There was a loud click that had her eyes popping open. Percy pushed away from her and she found Nico smiling teasingly from the doorway. Thalia grinned as she waved her camera around and Piper and Jason poked their heads in from the hall. Annabeth sighed loudly as Thalia laughed.

"Hey, _you're_ the one who asked for it."

 _...five memories to remember._


	9. 4 Days Until Christmas

_On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…._

Annabeth sighed as she picked at her salad. She could hear her friends all laughing as Nico told them about his date with Will the night before. Percy nudged her with his foot and she smiled over at him quickly before looking back at her salad.

She hadn't been too surprised to find Percy waiting for her when Piper invited her to eat lunch with them. He had come over for dinner the night before after giving her the photo frame and helped her hang it up in her hallway. There had been a brief moment where she had pulled away from one of their hugs and found him staring at her in a way that made her sure he was going to kiss her.

He didn't.

But he did hug her again and kiss her cheek, letting his lips linger a moment longer before he was excusing himself and practically bolting from her house. She had watched with Odie and Griffin on either side of her from the porch steps.

Percy nudged her again and leaned over so their faces were closer.

"What's wrong?"

Annabeth shrugged and poked her salad with her fork. She waved it around lightly.

"I've been trying to get in touch with my dad all day." She grumbled. "I had made plans to fly them in on Christmas Eve but I need to call and confirm with them before buying the tickets."

"Did you try calling Helen?"

Annabeth smiled. She had been surprised to find out he knew all about her family. He had remembered her stories about them from when they were in high school and throughout the years learned more about them through social media and Piper's gossip. He had been there for her when the twins were born.

"Yeah." Annabeth sighed. Percy moved his chair closer to her and let her place her head on his shoulder. She nuzzled her cheek into his shirt. "I'm a little worried. Normally they don't stop calling me around Christmas."

"Don't worry about it so much okay babe?" Annabeth bit her cheek to hide her smile. "I'm sure they'll call you back tonight and if not I'll help you hunt them down."

Annabeth lifted her head off his shoulder to smile at him. She kissed his cheek gently and used her thumb to wipe off the lip gloss she left. Percy smiled at her warmly and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. When Annabeth glanced at their friends, she blushed realizing they were all staring at them. Piper sighed and placed her chin in her hands.

"You guys are grossly adorable." She jested good-naturally. Thalia grinned.

"Yeah!" She agreed. "You're almost as bad as you were in high school."

"Oh _gods."_ Jason moaned. "Do you remember how bad Per cy was? Annabeth we couldn't take Percy anywhere without hearing about every second of your day together and how you were just _so cute when-"_

" _Okay!"_ Percy interrupted. He stood up and offered his hand to Annabeth. When they were both on their feet, he grabbed her wrist and began to pull her towards the door. She barely managed to grab her salad. "Now that I'm officially embarrassed, Annabeth and I are going to eat in her office."

"The walls aren't that thick!" Thalia and Nico chorused behind them. Annabeth snorted and rolled her eyes.

Percy pulled her into her office and shut the door behind him with a loud sigh. He shook his head as they both went to sit on her couch.

"Seriously it was _ten years_ ago. You'd think they would forget about stuff like that."

"We didn't." Annabeth reminded him lightly. "I still remember a lot about our senior year during high school. Though I can admit I was a little curious about what you thought was _so cute."_

Annabeth laughed as Percy flushed and practically turned away from her. She playfully poked him a few times before he was spinning back around and tickling her. Annabeth was giggling uncontrollably as she tried to wiggle away. Percy slowly let his fingers still on her waist and Annabeth felt her giggles die down as she watched Percy stare down at her. His eyes held warmth and something unreadable as he slowly began to smile.

"Almost everything." He confessed with a breathless laugh. "I was…pretty into you during high school. Jason and Thalia made a lot of jokes about how obvious I was being."

"I never knew." Annabeth sighed. She reached up to brush some of his hair out of his face. "Funny isn't it? I could be considered a genius and I can't tell when a man likes me romantically."

"Well I _did_ have to tell you straight to your face that I was going to woo you." Percy grinned smugly. "You walked into a door."

Annabeth huffed and playfully pushed his face away from hers. His cell phone ringing broke their moment and Percy practically dove to answer it. Annabeth watched with furrowed eyebrows as he had a hushed conversation on the other side of the room. Eventually, he glanced over at her and smiled briefly before telling whoever was on the line he would call them back in a few minutes.

"Who was that?"

Percy began to gather his things quickly and rushed over to kiss her forehead. He worriedly glanced around and Annabeth knew he was about to lie to her.

"It was uh Grover." Percy fibbed. "He just wanted to wish me a Merry Christmas."

"Well you can talk to Grover in here." Annabeth told him sweetly, her eyebrows raised in challenge. "I haven't talked to him a while. Might be nice to hear from him."

"Okay I just lied to you and I'm not fully sure why." Percy confessed. Annabeth smiled ruefully. He kissed her forehead again. "Just trust me okay? It's for today's gift."

Annabeth didn't have time to say anything else before he was redialing and rushing out of her office. Now thoroughly lonely without him, Annabeth sighed. She tried calling her father's cell one last time and frowned when it went to voicemail.

0~0~0~0~0

Annabeth had just bit into her sandwich when the doorbell rang. She quickly wiped off her shirt for any crumbs and shushed the dogs as she hurried to the door. Opening it and finding Percy on the other side, Annabeth smiled and hurriedly pulled him inside.

"Percy, it's freezing out there! Where's your coat?"

"I can't stay long and I didn't realize it was that cold." Percy shivered. "I just wanted to see your face."

"My face?"

"Your face." Percy agreed teasingly. "While quite beautiful on any normal day, I can admit I love seeing your face when you're surprised."

Annabeth smiled confused and tried to ask another question but the doorbell rang again. Percy answered it for her and she let out a loud scream when her twin brothers flew through the door at lightning speed. As they crashed into her legs, she saw Percy shaking her father's hand before giving Helen a hug. She patted the twin's heads in a daze until her father pulled her into a tight hug.

He was warm and laughing in her ear and Annabeth felt tears of joy sliding from her eyes as she hugged her father tightly. He gave her one final squeeze before Helen was pulling her into her arms; the twins grabbed her legs again when Helen pulled away.

She watched Percy from over Helen's shoulder and when the twins let go of her legs, she flung herself into Percy's arms. Her legs wrapping around his waist to prevent them from falling. She pulled away far enough to look him in the eye.

"You did this? You brought them here two days early?"

"Everyone needs to see their family on Christmas." Percy nodded. "Meet number four."

Annabeth laughed quietly and gently bumped her forehead against Percy's as tears continued to build in her eyes. She untangled herself from his arms and hugged her father again. He gestured to Percy as he did so.

"This young man here surprised all of us really; even you're mother! And you _know_ just how hard that is." Fredrick chuckled and hugged her tighter, leaning in to whisper in her ear, "I approve."

Annabeth smiled into his shoulder as she heard Helen fuss behind her about Percy's lack of a coat.

… _.four family members_


	10. 3 Days Until Christmas

_On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

Annabeth chuckled quietly from the corner of the room as she watched Nico drunkenly dance in the center of the room; her coworkers egging him on with their cheers. Piper returned from the drink table and held out a plastic cup for her. Annabeth took it gratefully and took a small sip; sighing when the warm alcohol slid down her throat and warmed her chest.

"You're pretty laid back tonight." Piper commented lightly. "I know it's after hours but I didn't take you as the type to allow drinking in the work place."

"Well I'm in a good mood." Annabeth shrugged. She pointed to Nico. "Plus I love seeing Nico drunk. He's more entertaining than usual."

"And isn't that saying something?" Piper laughed and tapped her drink to Annabeth's as they continued to watch the party unfold. Soon Jason came over to retrieve his wife and Annabeth smiled as she watched the two sway together on the dance floor. Percy had told her it had been love at first sight for the two of them and he hadn't seen a day go by where they weren't happy together. It made her happy to know a couple had found genuine love within each other.

Her mother and father weren't soul mates. She had known that even growing up. There had been happy moments but that's all they were; moments and moments were fleeting. Eventually they divorced and she lived with her mother for a few years before moving in with her father when he married Helen. Athena had taken the opportunity to tour the world and Annabeth couldn't find it in herself to resent her mother. Athena still kept in close contact and never let her daughter forget how important she was.

Annabeth took another sip of her drink and glanced down at her watch. Fredrick had taken Helen and the boys out for a movie and she calculated she could stay another hour before having to leave to beat them home. She had promised the boys she would play some games with them tonight.

Annabeth jumped when two arms wrapped around her waist gently. She shut her eyes and leaned back against his chest as Percy began to slowly rock them to the music. He had grown quite affectionate after she admitted to him she wanted to kiss him. She had held onto her promise though and was waiting not-so-patiently for him to make the move. The cheek kisses and hugs were nice but having her body pressed flush against his was even nicer. She hummed lightly and leaned back to kiss his cheek.

"I thought you couldn't come until later?"

"I got off early to come and party with you guys." Percy teased. He kissed her cheek and unlocked his arms to come around and face her. He took a sip of her cup and grinned in approval. Nico cheered behind them as a slow song came on and Annabeth found herself being dragged on the dance floor. Couples were pouring in and Annabeth blushed when they all stared at her teasingly. Grins were on everyone's faces as Nico shoved Percy in front of her and he offered his hand. Percy looked perfectly content as he waited for her. Annabeth sighed and placed her hand in his gently. The music was soothing and she found herself forgetting the name of the song as Percy pulled her closer.

He smelled intoxicating and she couldn't help but sigh lovingly and placing her head on his shoulder as he lead her in a lazy dance. She felt his cheek against the side of her head.

"This is nice." She mumbled happily. Percy squeezed her closer to him in acknowledgement.

"You get two more."

"Just the three then?"

"Well I'm not much of a dancer you see." Percy joked lightly. Annabeth nuzzled her head closer to his neck and felt him momentarily stiffen. "But I suppose if you _really want to,_ I can dance with you longer."

Annabeth laughed quietly and they fell into a comfortable silence as their dance continued. When the next one started up, Annabeth found herself amazed at how far the two of them had come since high school. Everyone grew up and more often than not, they grew apart. First loves rarely lasted but here she was, slow dancing with hers and he was holding her just as tightly as she was holding him.

"I'm glad we found each other again." She whispered low enough for only him to hear. "I'm glad you're doing this. I've waited so long for you; I'm so happy knowing I don't have to wait any longer."

Percy simply hugged her tighter.

… _three slow dances._


	11. 2 Days Until Christmas

_On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

Annabeth laughed as she watched Bobby and Matthew attempt to sneak a peek at their Christmas presents. They did the usual of secretly shaking the boxes and trying to peel back some of the wrapping before Helen would look back from their lunch and shout at them to knock it off. Being only ten, they still firmly believed in Santa Claus and even a whisper of his name could have them on their best behavior for the rest of the day.

She flipped a page in her book as her father watched the football game. Nico had texted her a few pictures of him and Will heading off for a romantic weekend together for Christmas but eventually he had stopped responding. Everyone was busy and though they weren't directly talking with her, Annabeth felt her heart warm just being with her family for Christmas. Her mother had sent her an email earlier and Annabeth mentally reminded herself to send a few pictures to Athena before the day was through.

Annabeth flipped another page in her book, her eyes barely skimming the page. Her father glanced over at her during a commercial and cleared his throat to gained her attention. She peeked up at him through the pages.

"So um…" He awkwardly waved his hand around in a circle. "This twelve days of Christmas thing…It's Percy's way of wooing you? A plan to earn your love?"

"Basically in a nut shell." Annabeth agreed with a small smile. She glanced back at her book; though she had read it several times before, it was one of her favorites. "He earned my love a long time ago though so while fun and romantic the main point of it is kind of moot."

Her father made some kind of choking noise that had Annabeth glancing up again. She simply lifted an eyebrow in question as he desperately took a few sips of his water.

"You're in love with him?" He rasped. Helen stepped into the room to hand him a plate filled completely with different foods. She scoffed and winked over at Annabeth.

"Oh please Fredrick. She's been in love with him since they were seventeen. He was pretty infatuated with her back then too don't you remember?"

"But they never—he never seemed— _she_ never seemed—"

"He'll figure it out eventually." Helen laughed as she handed Annabeth her own plate. She patted Annabeth's shoulder. "I find it wonderful Annabeth and I'm so glad you're happy."

"Thanks Helen." Annabeth grinned up at her and placed her hand over Helen's briefly. "I'm just happy he got a clue."

Helen laughed and gave her a quick hug before disappearing back into the kitchen. Annabeth took a bite of her mashed potatoes before she heard a crash and Helen's feet pounding across her living room floor.

"Boys if I find _one gift out of place-"_

" _Don't call Santa Mom!"_

Annabeth shook her head and laughed quietly before taking another bite of food. Her father watched her silently until Annabeth met his eye. She sighed and bit her lip almost worriedly.

"I've loved him since I was seventeen Dad." She mumbled quietly. "I've never been as happy as I am with him. I'm in love with him and I can only hope you approve."

Fredrick watched her for another tense moment before sighed loudly and rubbing his head.

"He called a few weeks ago to get permission." He laughed quietly. "Poor boy sounded scared to death when I picked up. After explaining the whole thing in a single breath he asked for my permission."

"What'd you tell him?"

Fredrick grinned.

"That he could save that for when he planned to ask for your hand. Until then what happens is between you two; you're grown up now. You can make your own decisions."

"But I still want your opinion." Annabeth told him honestly. She smiled and shrugged. "If things end up working out for the long haul, he could become a part of our family. You should tell me now if that's not something you want."

"Annabeth, happiness is all I could ever ask for you." Fredrick soothed. "Anyone who goes through this much effort and makes you this happy, I would welcome with open arms into the family. It's just…strange watching you in love but it fills me with joy none the less."

Annabeth felt a weight on her shoulders lift at her father's words. Though it wouldn't have to matter even if he didn't approve, knowing he did made her feel better. The doorbell rang throughout the house and Annabeth didn't even need to check to know it was Percy on the other side. Odie and Griffin barked and howled happily as they tore through the house.

Annabeth tried to make herself wait a minute or two before answering the door so she wouldn't seem desperate but she found herself too excited to see him. She slid across the hall and lightly crashed into the door in her quick attempt to answer it and found Percy smiling at her from the other side.

She quickly smiled and pulled him in for a hug before pulling him inside. He handed her four small gift bags as he took off his coat.

"For your family." He explained quickly. Annabeth smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek as Helen wiped her hands on her apron and greeted him. Annabeth placed the gifts under her tree and turned back to Percy. Bobby and Matthew were standing in front of him now.

"Are you Annabeth's boyfriend?" Bobby asked curiously. Matthew nodded and looked up at Percy expectantly. Annabeth froze in place and blushed when Percy briefly glanced over at her. He crouched down to be eye level with her little brothers and grinned charmingly.

"A guy like me could only be so lucky." He joked. "I'm trying my best here guys. Whaddya think? You think she digs me?"

Both boys turned to her with wide eyes. They stared at her for a few seconds before facing Percy again and nodding in unison. Annabeth huffed.

"Hey!"

"Yep!" Both boys chorused. Bobby pointed at her.

"She's all red."

"And Annabeth told Mom last night that you're cute!"

"And that you have nice eyes."

"And that she likes when you hug her because her heart-"

" _Okay!"_ Annabeth growled, grabbing both boy by their shirts and thrusting them towards Helen. She glared when she noticed Helen barely containing her laughter and shooed them towards the next room. Percy was grinning smugly at her when she dared to face him.

"I now know what it's like to have a Jason and Thalia. Mine are just younger."

Percy laughed and pulled her in for another hug, leaving his arms around her waist.

"So what is it that your heart does when I touch you?" He teased. "Is it doing it right now?"

Annabeth laughed and shoved him away from her. She placed her hands on her hips dramatically.

"Instead of your teasing, why don't you give me your gift. It's day two you know, almost the big one."

"I'm aware." Percy grinned. "I actually need to see your dogs. The boys around?"

"They practically tore through the living room when you rang the bell." Annabeth nodded. She let out a quick whistle and both dogs came running to their side. Percy bent down and rubbed both of their heads before demanding she leave the room.

"They're _my_ dogs!" Annabeth argued as Percy gently pushed her towards the kitchen. He shook his head.

"The three of us have to have a little talk so you can wait a minute. It's a man thing."

Annabeth shook her head and willingly began to walk towards the kitchen. She sighed as she walked over to Helen. The woman regarded her quietly.

"I've been banished so he can talk to the dogs."

Helen laughed quietly. Annabeth got herself another drink and realized that despite being a grown woman, it was still okay to peek in and eavesdrop on her maybe-sorta-kinda-boyfriend's conversation with her dogs. When she poked her head around the corner, she found Percy tying something to Griffin's neck.

"-for a while now you know? She's quite important to me." Percy informed her dogs as he continued to tie something to their collars. "I didn't think I was good enough for her for the longest time and it was that insecurity that prevented me from kissing her at our senior prom. I was given this second chance and I'm not gonna blow it. She's _it_ for me fellas. That okay with you?"

Annabeth smiled warmly as she watched Odie lick Percy's face in approval. Griffin –always the one to enjoy shaking paws—lifted his paw for Percy to take. The smile that broke across Percy's face made her heart skip a beat. Asking both of her parents and her _dogs_ permission to be with her was ridiculous and so utterly _Percy-like_ that Annabeth couldn't help but reveal herself. Percy didn't seem surprised. He let go of Griffin's paw and stood up to present both dogs to her.

Annabeth called both of them and crouched down to see bows tied to the dogs' necks. A small silver bracelet tied to Odie's bow and an owl necklace tied to Griffin's. Annabeth carefully took both gifts, leaving the bows on the dogs. She looked at the items carefully and smiled up at Percy when he shyly offered to place the necklace on for her. She nodded and placed the bracelet around her wrist as he clasped the necklace.

"You have my parents and dogs permission now." Annabeth joked quietly. Percy smiled as he came back around to face her. He gently took her hands.

"Just need yours now."

"You've had it since senior prom." Annabeth confessed quietly. Percy blushed lightly and cupped the back of her head. He leaned down and for a breathless second, Annabeth dared to hope he would _finally_ kiss her but he paused and leaned back up to place a long, warm kiss on her forehead. He smiled apologetically.

"That's good news for tomorrow then."

 _...two dogs wrapped with bows._

* * *

 **I haven't updated and I know and the reasons are personal but I got caught up with this story because you guys have been amazing and deserve for me to finish it on time. I literally sat down and typed out the past couple of chapters just because you guys deserve it and more.**

 **So excuse any mistakes as they were written quickly.**

 **Tomorrow's the big day (or it might already be depending where you are) its about 20 minutes to 11 in Washington right now.**

 **Merry Christmas Eve everyone!**


	12. Merry Christmas!

_On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

Annabeth tiredly rubbed her eyes as she went to make herself another cup of coffee. It was only noon and her house was louder than it had been in years. Thankfully Helen had set a rule for the boys that they couldn't wake anyone up until at least nine but nine AM on the dot, Annabeth had two sets of limbs and bodies bouncing on top of her until she woke up. After an hour and a half of opening presents, things were finally beginning to die down.

The dogs were playing outside as Bobby and Matthew enjoyed their new toys. Annabeth could see her father and Helen quietly enjoying the snow from her porch and decided not to bother them. She checked her phone when it buzzed loudly from the counter. When she read Percy's name on top of the screen, she smiled to herself.

 _12:03: Hey, is it okay for me to bring my family along with me today? I wanted to try and sneak out but Thalia caught me._

 **12:04: The more the merrier. Its loud already over here, a few more people will only make things more festive.**

 _12:05: Heading over now then. See you in a bit._

Annabeth took a breath to try and calm her racing heart. Christmas day; the final day of Percy's big twelve day plan and hopefully the day she's been waiting ten years for. She glanced down at her pajama's and sighed. She could be excused for wearing her pajama's on Christmas but with Percy coming, it didn't seem appropriate. Annabeth quickly raced upstairs.

After changing into black leggings and a red sweater, Annabeth put on the necklace Percy had given her and slid the bracelet onto her wrist. She just finished her hair when the doorbell rang and her heart danced in her chest. Cautiously stepping downstairs when the door was opened, Annabeth watched Percy greet her family and introduce his own. Everyone was excited and the world seemed to stop when Percy's eyes met hers.

She held his gaze for a few seconds before smiling gently and waving. Percy returned the gesture and everyone grinned secretly as they watched them. When Annabeth hit the bottom of the stairs, she offered everyone hugs, saving Percy for last. When they pulled away, she could visibly see how nervous he was.

"Merry Christmas." Annabeth mumbled shyly. Percy nodded and gulped.

"M-Merry Christmas."

Annabeth smiled and awkwardly glanced around. Everyone was staring at them intently and she blushed furiously, her gaze falling to her feet. Helen and Sally took pity on them and quietly ushered everyone into Annabeth's living room. They all ignored Thalia's protests. Annabeth grabbed her coat and gestured to the door.

"Why don't we sit outside for a bit?" She suggested lightly. "Maybe watch the snow?"

Percy nodded mutely and followed her out the door. She dusted off the top step and waited for him to sit next to her. She placed her clasped hands in her lap and glanced out at the snow. It was truly beautiful; Christmas was a wonderful time of year.

"Just so you know, I _did_ get you something for Christmas." Annabeth joked, hoping to break the tension. Percy glanced over at her. "I made you some blue cookies. Your mom sent over the recipe yesterday."

"Are you happy?"

Taken back by the question, Annabeth paused before shrugging and looking back at the snow.

"Yeah." She sighed contently. A small smile playing on her lips. "I'm pretty happy. Our families are here, my dogs are healthy, I have my dream job and you're sitting here with me on Christmas. Why wouldn't I be happy?"

Annabeth glanced down when she felt warm fingers unclasping her hands and intertwining with her fingers. Percy's hand was clammy in hers but she just squeezed it supportively. Percy shifted closer to her; their hips now touching.

"Do _I_ make you happy?" He asked nervously, his tone portraying his insecurities. Annabeth leaned over to gently kiss his cheek.

"Always."

"And you want this?"

"Since I was seventeen Percy." Annabeth nudged him. "It doesn't get more real with you and I okay? You and I? We're probably meant to be together."

She managed to make him laugh. His shoulders loosened and Annabeth smiled to herself. Reminding him how good they were together; reminding him just how deep their friendship ran was the key to showing him how wonderful love could be between them.

"Probably." Percy agreed. "My family loves you."

"Mine loves you." Annabeth shot back. "Even my dogs."

"I've been bribing them with Milk Bones. They've been trained to love me."

Annabeth laughed quietly and soon Percy was joining her. Their foreheads ended up bumping together, causing them to laugh harder. Percy rested his forehead against hers as they waited for their giggles to die down. Annabeth sighed contently. Percy seemed to be lost in thought, his hand squeezing hers for courage. After a few, quiet seconds, he sighed and smiled at her.

"I'm going to love you forever Annabeth."

Annabeth sucked in a breath, her heart practically exploding in her chest at his words. Tears sprung to her eyes as pure relief coursed through her. Percy pulled away from her so he could wipe her tears. A few gathered in his eyes; he laughed tearfully.

"I never thought I could be here with you, like this. I'm an idiot Annabeth. I'm stupid, _desperately_ in love with you and I've waited this long to tell you. I dreamed of this— _Gods_ I can't tell you how many times I dreamed of it—but I never thought you could love me too. I've waited—"

"Me too." Annabeth interrupted. She cupped the back of his neck to pull him back to her. A happy tear rolled down her cheek. "Please just say it. Say it and make it real."

"I love you."

Annabeth gasped happily and pulled his face down to connect with hers. She was tired of waiting. His lips were warm and clumsy against hers; everything she ever dreamed of. Though they were sitting down and the angle was a little awkward, Percy managed to wrap his arms around her while she threaded her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer.

They pulled away slowly, both unaware of the celebratory party erupting inside as Thalia and Piper shouted the news. Percy reached up to wipe her tear away and gave her a small peck. They stayed glued together but Annabeth forced them apart long enough for her to speak her mine.

"I love you." She told him breathlessly. "I love you. I _love you._ I'll love you forever, I swear I will. No one else Percy; no one else has ever made me feel this way, only you."

"Only you." Percy agreed. Percy pulled her back to him, his warm breath ghosting on her face. "Merry Christmas Annabeth."

"Merry Christmas Percy."

Annabeth cupped his face as he leaned back in to kiss her. As the snow fell around them, and their families cheered for their love inside, Annabeth found herself warm and happy.

… _.one idiot, stupidly desperately in love._

* * *

 **Merry Christmas!**

 **Its 12:10 here in Washington so Christmas day is here!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed Percabeth's 12 Days of Christmas!**

 _12 dozen roses_

 _11 uninterrupted hours (Hug Coupons)_

 _10 burnt Christmas cookies_

 _9 Christmas specials_

 _8 Christmas Songs_

 _7 emails he never sent_

 _6 letters from loved ones_

 _5 moments to remember_

 _4 family members_

 _3 slow dances_

 _2 dogs wrapped in bows_

 _1 fool stupidly, desperately in love_


End file.
